Greg Jessop
Greg Jeremy Jessop made his first appearance 1 October 2010. He is portrayed by Stefan Booth. About Move over Ryan Malloy, there's a new piece of eye candy in town! Tanya Branning's ex-husband, Greg Jeremy Jessop is a Walford hottie and is turning heads like Bianca Jackson's fashion sense. He's gorgeous, loyal and a got a buff body to boot - he's a sure step up from Max! Greg works for his Dad's building firm, where he tends to use his brawn rather than his brains! Not to fear though, mum Moira, is in charge of the books and makes sure everything is running ship-shape! Despite being a builder, Greg has got a secret feminine side and cares a lot about his looks. He works out four times a week and isn't opposed to exfoliating or having a manicure...but wouldn't advertise that to the lads! He may be good looking, but Greg's no womaniser. Thanks to his mum, he's learnt how to treat women well and fell head over heels for Tanya. He's great with her kids, but how will he survive being part of the Branning clan? Storylines Greg is first mentioned in March 2010 at the funeral of Tanya's former stepson Bradley Branning by Tanya's daughters, Abi Branning and Lauren Branning, who tell their father that Tanya is waiting for them outside with her new boyfriend. In June 2010, when Max visits, Tanya reveals that she and Greg are engaged. Greg comes to Albert Square with Tanya, who is visiting Lauren and Greg meets Alfie Moon who invites him to his illegal drinking den in the basement of The Queen Victoria. Alfie and Max, who is also there, suspect Greg is gay and Alfie jokes to Greg that Max has a crush on him. This causes animosity between them when they are locked in alone. Later, Max returns home and Tanya brings Greg to meet him, not realising they have already met. Greg then reveals Alfie has given him the contract to refurbish the pub. After a few days, Greg realises Jay Brown has stolen some of his power drills. Tanya comes to Walford and introduces Greg to Jane Beale and her husband, Ian Beale, whom he quickly makes friends with. On the day of the pub's opening night, Greg reports that the electrics have failed and that his workers are unable to have the pub ready in time, much to the anger of Kat Moon who accuses Greg of not trying hard enough. Greg and Tanya visit Walford after the pub is finished and become friends with Max and Vanessa Gold, and are invited to the Brannings' for Christmas dinner. Tanya and Greg set a date for their wedding and Greg works for Zainab Masood fixing the roof of her new restaurant the Argee Bhajee. Tanya and Greg then move to Roxy Mitchell's house in Albert Square to be closer to Lauren and Abi. Tanya opens the salon in their living room alongside Syed Masood, which annoys Greg. He agrees to buy Roxy's salon for Tanya as a wedding present. Greg invites Tanya's estranged mother, Cora Cross to the wedding and Tanya is annoyed but forgives him. At his stag party, he hears Max say that Tanya does not deserve Greg so Greg confronts him and later rips up his and Vanessa's invites. He takes Ian home and bumps into Jane who has just had a row with Tanya and is very drunk. Jane kisses Greg but he pushes her away and tells her to forget that it ever happened. Greg and Tanya marry and go on their honeymoon. After they return, Tanya begins an affair with Max. When she thinks she might be pregnant, she tells both Max and Greg, but a test shows she is not. Greg then hopes to have a child with Tanya, but discovers contraceptive pills. Lauren covers for Tanya by telling Greg they are hers. Greg is annoyed when Cora and Rainie come to stay. Tanya gets angry when Greg buys a rocking horse for a future child, and she later confesses to Greg that she does not want more children. Greg describes how he wants to hold his own newborn child in his arms and have someone to call him 'dad'. Tanya says that that is not what being a father is about, and says he is already being a father to her children. Greg reluctantly agrees. However, he discovers that Tanya is having an affair with Max and in disgust he leaves her and goes on holiday without her. While away, Greg sells the house to Janine Malloy, forcing Tanya and her family to move out. Greg returns to Walford months later, having been called by Lauren. Tanya reveals her cancer to Greg but he is unable to handle it, so makes an excuse and leaves, leaving a hysterical Lauren behind. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Cross Family Category:Builders Category:2010 Arrivals Category:2011 Departures